Yogscast Short Stories!
by ddeath648
Summary: Just little short stories, i'll use any pairing of Yogscasters just drop me a comment of who you want!
1. Lewis's Letter

_Hey Guys, I'm not really good at putting myself in Lewis's shoes because i'm nothing like him, but this is a little love letter to Hannah. Leave a comment and i might make more little fluffy (or dark...most likely dark unless you guys don't want it) stories. Yeah so enjoy!_

* * *

Hey, Hannah. What's it like on Owl Island? I wish that I could see you more, but it seems this war is keeping us apart. I want to help but it breaks my heart. I hold nothing against any of them, but i see where Rythian is coming from. If anything happened to you, nothing would stop me from saving you. I would travel to the ends of Minecraftia just to see you. I'm glad that even if i can't be with you someone can, Nilesy can help protect you even though you'll end up protecting him.

I love you with all my heart and I can't see where i'd be without you. I hope that'll you'll stay safe in this war.

I know there is a treaty for now, Rythian is caring for Zoeya. Duncan's nuke blew her and Blackrock up. Thanks to the treaty I can see you again. I don't tell you enough but I should. I love you, Hannah with all my heart. I never want to be without you.

_Lewis_

* * *

I wasn't that bad but still pretty bad. Leave a comment if you want more little fluffy stories! Thanks! I love you guys!


	2. Zoey's Secret

_Hey guys, sorry about the lack of uploads. I just started highschool and it's kinda been a blur. To make up for it here's a Zoelna story! Enjoy!_

* * *

I smiled, content as a kitten, I stretched my arms, gently hitting someone in the chest.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said wrapping his arm around me as he pulled me in for a brief kiss.

I marveled at his eyes, how different they were when he's happy, "Good morning, Duncan."

"Want some breakfast?"

"I can't you know that."

He frowned, "Yeah, I just thought that maybe you could stay for a little longer?"

I gave him a kiss on the check, "I would but Rythian can't know about this. It would destroy him, he would think I'm a traitor."

He sighed, "Can't you just leave him behind, the longer you wait the worse it'll be"

I crawled out of bed, and began dressing myself, "I would but I can't just leave him! I'm his only friend."

Duncan fake pouted, " and I'm your boy friend," his faced turned serious, "plus I think he's in love with you and I don't want you to get hurt."

I laughed, " Rythian doesn't love me, he only loves his magic, I've got to get going, Rythian will be up soon." I gave Duncan a kiss while heading towards the door.

He grabbed my hand, "At least let me walk you to the castle." He smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist leading me to his castle door.

**_. . ._**

As we passed by Sips Co., we heard catcalls and saw Sips_ and Sjin hanging out on their wall.

I started to blush and Duncan flipped them off causing even more calls.

"Lover boy got himself a girlfriend, Sjin!"

Sjin doubled over in laughter almost falling off the wall. In his panic he grabbed Sips_'s hand and Sips_ pulled him up into his embrace.

"Who's the lover boy now, Sips_!" Duncan shouted. I smiled everyone was with who they loved. Lewis and Hannah, Sips_ and Sjin, Duncan and Me. Even Simon has his Jaffa's.

Everyone has someone except for Rythian, (Look I know I skipped people but poetic moment here so shush.) he…he was alone.

_That's not true, he has you and tee._

I felt a tug on my hand pulling me out of my little world. Duncan was looking down at me with a questioning look. I smiled up at him, and snuggled closer ignoring the sniggers of laughter behind us.


	3. Ships Ahoy!

Sjin are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure Sips_."

"Minty's gonna miss you"

"I'm going to miss her too but I need to go. It's been my dream to make a farm and now I can."

"Have you at least said goodbye?"

I took a breath before replying, "No, can you tell her that I'll visit as soon as I can and that I love her."

"Sure."

I looked out at the oceans horizon, the sun was just barely showing.

"I've got to go Sips_"

"Alright, see ya shitlord!"

I stopped for a second and looked at the factory, this was my home, but every bird has to leave the nest. I stepped into my boat and set sail before I could change my mind.

_**. . .**_

I sighed; my boat broke on a rock a while ago…"It's so nice when nothing goes your way." I exhaled angrily.

I walked through the muddy water in silence, quietly steaming about not bringing a extra boat.

"Why don't you swim?"

"Because the water is disgusting that's why!" I snapped back.

Wait…. I was by myself…

"Who said that!"

I saw a shadow in the water near my feet, I ran as fast as I could out of the water and climbed the nearest swamp tree.

"No, wait!" Don't come any closer!" I exclaimed

The shadow didn't listen, it kept coming closer and closer to my tree. I closed my eyes in a silent prayer. _I'm sorry Sips_ and Minty. Oh minty I love…_

"What are you doing?" asked someone

I barely opened my eyes looking down at the water and saw a girl in the water… wait not a girl a mermaid!

"Oh ummmm…. Sorry miss."

I climbed down the tree, watching my step to make sure I don't step on her tail.

"So …umm who are you?" I inquired

She raised a eyebrow, "I could be asking you the same question as you invaded my home."

"Ah well, I Sjin, sorry about that by the way…"

"I'm Kim and in case you haven't noticed a mermaid." She said showing her tail.

I marveled at it's brilliant red coloring, it was the color of rubies and looked brilliant with the sun reflecting off it.

I glanced at her, "I've noticed."

She lowed her tail with a blush, "Sorry, I've just never met a land walker before. There's a myth a mermaid can walk on land, but only if they are with a land walker that they're meant to be with." She said in a rush.

I saw where she was going with this, "Sorry, but I have a girlfriend." I said with a small smile.

Her smile dropped and her eyes drained of their joy." Oh… okay. It probably isn't true anyways."

He face looked so sad.. so broken. It almost made me cry. Well… one quick walk won't hurt.

"Hey, its okay we can try it."

"Okay, I think for it to work we have to hold hands."

"Alright."

I grabbed her hand and my heart raced, I never felt like this with Minty. Maybe I'm not supposed to be with Mint… No this is just a test. It won't even work.

" And then we walk up on land?"

"Yup!"

I lead her to the nearest shore. I looked at her.

"You ready?"

"Yup!"

"Alrighty then."

I lifted her up into my arms and carried her on shore bridal style. I looked at her face and my heart nearly melted. She is so beautiful and full of hope. Without thinking I bent down and kissed her.

I pulled my head back, shocked at what I did. I looked away in shame, how could I do that to Minty. I loved… no no not loved love I still love her…. Right?

I looked back down at Kim, "I sorry, I didn't mean…"

She pulled herself up and kissed me, I didn't respond at first then became kissing her back with a passion. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist… wait… leg?

I pulled back and looked at her, she was in a red silk dress and was standing up, her tail was gone.

She squealed in excitement, "Look Sjin! I have legs! I have feet! I can walk!"

I grinned, "You can!"

Her voice dropped a octave, "You know hat this means?"

"I can go?" I said jokingly

"No," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck, "It means we are meant to be together."

I laughed, "How can I argue with that." I bent down and kissed her. I calmed all my thoughts about betraying Minty, I didn't love her as I should. I'll tell her once I establish the farm, but I can't leave Kim yet and she can't come with me back to the factory. I looked at her, "I have a problem."

"What?"

"I don't think I can let go."

She grinned, "Good." And pulled herself up and kissed me again.


End file.
